Band And Nothing Else Matters
by kikyokat
Summary: New school, new band, but I've got the same old poltergeist that has been in my life as long as I can remember. Don't believe me? Read and find out. Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own band(sigh) or any names of music, people, or objects that may be featured in this story. Those, obviously, belong to themselves**.

Beginnings

It was my favorite day of the school year, the first day. I say this with great sarcasm. I had just moved to this school and this band. I had never heard of a band having a "Mighty Lion Band" tradition before, so it slightly puzzled me, because I had been to many schools with traditions, but not with proper names that everyones uses so seriously. I decided that I had better get a look at the band hall, you know, kind of get an idea of how the band is. I walked up, mind open, to the yellow-orange brick building and looked up at it. The building was trimmed with green around the roof and the large windows. There were other band members outside playing wall-ball on the side of the building and rails around the building save for the way to the door. There were other students scattered here and there, in band, ochestra, or friends of those who were. _This is a good sign_, I thought to myself. _At least I know that band is a popular thing to be in at this school if the main hang-out spot is the band hall. _I walked into the band hall to find that the inside was a bustle of band members setting up their chairs and stands for the first period class.

"Hello. You don't look familiar. Or look like a beginner either."

Startled, I turned around--and a stack of chair fell over. _Please don't let these things start happening here, too, _I pleaded in my mind. _No surprise accidents, please._

I looked into the eyes of the source of the voice. I was looking straight into ice blue eyes. I then took a look at the owner of those transfixing eyes. It was a boy with black hair carrying a trumpet. He looked to be about my age, maybe a year older. His hair was a little long, to about mid-ear and was wearing a black shirt with with black cargos.

My kind of style.

"I'm Kaylee. I just moved here from out-of-state. I play baritone." I managed to get that out without sounding like the scared rabbit I felt like. _What is wrong with me? _I thought to myself. _I have never acted like this before at any school._

"Well, my name is Daniel, but everyone calls me Danny. That over there," he pointed to a blonde- haired boy picking chairs up and setting them out, "is Deven. He plays trumpet like me. Next to him is Leith, plays baritone, Kaitlin, Hector, Lucas, Gabriel,( they are all boners), and Anna plays tuba."

I looked at all of the people in the band hall and wondered if they all knew each other. I've never felt what it was like to know people since you were little and still go to school with them, even now, so the thought was worth pondering over.

"What period do you have band?" Danny said interupting my train of thought.

"Fourth. Do you know which band that is? I really don't want to go through the day in total darkness." I was at ease now, at least I knew a few people. I knew the band's A and B bands were called the Symphonic Band and Wind Ensemble, the Wind Ensemble being A band. I was hoping that my last band director had sent something that regarded how well I played.

"That's Symphonic band, where I am." he stated a little matter-of-factly. Then a look came across his face. "I missed the applying thing last year," he added quickly.

" Don't worry, I would have known if you weren't dedicated because you wouldn't be at the band hall with your instrument at 5:30 in the morning," I said this with a slight smile that he was kind enough to return.

" I guess I'll see you in class, then!" he said a little cheery. With that he turned and walked over to the door with a sign over it that said PRACTICE ROOMS.

I was in the A band all of the year before, so I was a little reluctant to the idea if I had start all over again in the B band, but if I have to work my way up again, so be it. At least I know someone who could help me out if I need it. I can be kind of klutzy sometimes and those accidents that pop up around me, like the chairs, don't help the image. You see, I have a poltergeist, whom nobody believes me about. They are real, just not like they are depicted.

I was beginning to see the pattern in the chair set-up so I dropped my things next to the door ,with everyone else's, and got to work with everyone setting up the chairs.

**NOTE: Names have been changed, events have been tweaked(slightly), and these are based on real events!**

So how do you all like it? This is my first fan fiction and I know this is more about concert band than marching but I haven't gotten to marching band yet so I didn't want to insult anyone who was in MB. I want to know how to improve and what you all think so R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2: Provocations and Some Sugar C...

Here are the thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate you all taking the time to read my story and review for it.

To Squiddie03, thank you so much for the compliments and support in making this possible.

To Amethyst eyed bas sclaninet, two bands is kinda wierd ,I agree, and I am definitely putting bass clarinet players in my story because they are so damn cool!:)

To Riley Cruce, thanks for the compliments, and yes I promise it will become marching band soon, because, lets face it, marching band is one of the many cool parts of band.

Thanks Again.

**Disclaimer: I don't own band(sigh) or any of the names of music, things, or people. They belong to themselves of course. Names have been changed for privacy.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Provocations and ****Some Sugar Cubes**

The band was a very high disciplined group who tolerated no horseplay, disrespect, or anything of the like from its students. Basically, you interupted once, forgot your instrument once, and was late twice (with a very long length of time inbetween). If you try and push your limit, you are out of band if the band director didn't feel like going easy on you. The only people he wanted in that band were the people who were going to behave and were giving it at least 130. He accepted nothing less. This was mainly because, as it turns out, it used to be a band with a very bad reputation, that is, until the current band director, Mr. Geraldo, came and spent the last ten years building this school's reputation. Now it is the most respected band in the city. He is not the type to allow a single day of slacking off ruin and destroy all that they have become.

"And that is why he uses the three strikes and your out of band method on his students."

It was third period in science. As it turns out Danny had most of my classes with me, so, bored as we all were at the time, he took this opprotunity to tell me the band's history. At my table was Abby, an oboe player, Jackie, a bass clarinet player, Deven, and of course Danny. We were all bored and in a sense, and a little hyper due to the large amounts of sugar cubes we ate before class. Deven had brought a box of them because he didn't know that sugar came in 3-D shapes(sigh). We ended up scarfing them down and getting sugar high. Jackie had been vibrating in the corner for some time listening to Ariel tell every tongue twister she knew. Deven couldn't hold still, and Danny and I had been talking nonstop. I had only known the four of them for a week, but we had come to become really good friends, especially Danny, Ariel, and I.

_I wonder what would happen if it were more, _I thought to myself, as I gazed at Danny from across my desk. He was so cool, and unstanding of me. I mean, most people just look at me like I'm crazy when I talk to or about my poltergeist, but he thought it was just something cool about me. Oh, how I could get lost in those enchanting eyes.....

I hurriedly shove the thoughts out of my head lest something glass on the shelf of flasks and beakers behind me breaks. _Control, _I coaxed myself_. Remember, control_.

Kind of hard to do when there is over a cup of fresh sugar coursing through your veins. I snapped myself back to reality and looked at Danny's face. At his eyes. You could lose yourself there.

"I'm glad I'm not one of the lackies," I said in response to his story. "I don't know what I would do without band." As I said this my knee reminded me of the sugar rush and was shaking uncontrollably. I placed both my hands on my knee in a futile attempt to stop my leg from vibrating. As predicted, it didn't work.

"You see that's just it. There are no lackies because they are either straightened out or simply replaced. I mean, of the thirty original trumpet players there are only fourteen left in the band." You could tell he truly loved what he was talking about. Music was life to him,as it was to me as well.

He looked into my eyes as he spoke these next words, totally calm as though serious and gentle with what he had to say. It was a moment I didn't want to end.

"I really don't know what I would do without band either." He flashed a smile my way and sort of let the moment sink in. He then glanced over at the now positivly giddy Deven and his expression changed to that of concern. "Dude, are we going to have to tranquilize you or what? We got band next and you can't be playing like that!"

"Ah but that's where you're wrong! _**I** _don't have band next, but **_you_** have band next!" He grinned maniacally and had one more sugar fit before finally calming down.

"What do you mean I have it and you don't?!? You didn't quit did you?" He was now up out of his chair and looking a Deven straight across from him, dead serious. Ariel and Jackie had stopped what they were doing and were listening attentively. As for myself, my heart had stopped, my jaw was dropped and I had finally stopped moving(victory dance) .

" You act as though I have just confessed murder!" He said at the sight of our stillness.

"Quitting band is murder!!!" Danny and I exclaimed in unision. We looked at each other a little surprised for a second before addressing the situation at hand once more.

"Please tell me that this is some sadistic prank you find funny when you are sugar high." I said this with a voice that plead, very subtly, agreement with a sarcastic twist.

A look of evasperation came across Deven's face. "Don't worry, I wouldn't quit band for the world. Honest. Actually you all are ones who are wierd under the influence of sugar. I have never had band fourth period because I am in Wind Ensemble not Symphonic band you sugar- addicted twits!!" He sat back in his chair and sighed.

Then, as if on cue, we all burst out laughing.

I hope you all are having fun over there, because the assignment is due in five minutes," our teacher, Ms. Bonilla, motioned to the clock above the door. "Class is about to end,"

Assignment? What assignment? I looked to the board and to my half boracho surprise(inside thing), some time amidst our our lolly-gagging and goofing off, she had written down textbook pages for us to do. _The evilness of some teachers! _I silently cursed to myself as I opened my textbook. _grrrrrrrr. _

"Psst!"

I looked up to see Ariel calling me. She had a devilish look on her face. I didn't know what to expect, except that it is going to be evil. I did not quite know how to take that.

"What?"

" Let Walter loose." I heard a giggle emit from the still hyper Jackie as Ariel said this. Apparently they had created some inside joke that only made sense to them at the time.

"Who the hell is that?"

"You know," she said this as though it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Your Walter Geist!!!" They both errupted into fits of giggles at this. I wasn't quite getting something here.

I looked at them and raised an eyebrow. Either the sugar had really gotten to them or they were just plain crazy. Did they think that I had control over my poltergeist? Did they even know what a poltergeist actually was?

"I can't control my poltergeist." I paused and then said, "You made up a nickname for him?"

"Yep. It fits don't you think? Too bad if you can't control him though." She moved a chair over next to me so that only she and I could hear what she said. I moved my long black hair out of the way so that she could whisper something in my ear.

"I think you have the serious HOTS for a certain someone."

"What the hell are you talking about!?!" I said in a loud whisper as she pulled away from my with a look of pure satifaction on her face. I turned red and tried to save myself from her sugar affliction.

"You've got no proof of that." I glanced over at Danny with a silent sigh.

"Besides, you know I wouldn't like someone if I've only known them for a week!" My voice was at normal noise level by now and my hands were clammy. I did not want to get into this kind of conversation with her. Especially now. She has got a mind like a steel trap when it comes to finding out your deepest secrets. Especially when she has you in her net.

Like I was now.

"Okay then. So you mean to tell me that that wasn't a moment you two had just now?" She could be so evil at times. _Mental note, _I thought to myself, _no sugar for Ariel unless I have a few tranquilizer darts and a straight jacket on hand._

"What do you want from me!?"

CRASH!

I spun around.

BAM!

"I rest my case." She calmly sat back down in her original seat with a look of triumph on her face.

_Grrrrrr, Ariel_. I swore to myself. _I'm going to get you for that one._


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Happenings and Som...

And here are my personal thanks to all who reviewed, sorry for it taking so long to update.

To amethyst eyed bass clarinet: Thank you for your support and reviewing again. It means alot.

To Red Hawk K'sani: thanks for the compliment and cool name by the way.

And last by not least, to Squiddie03: thak you so much for your great ideas and ongoing support, your the best friend a girl can have.

Thank you all for your support and reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own band or any of the names of songs, things, or objects that appear in this story. Names have been changed for privacy.

**Chapter 3:**

**Unexpected Happenings and **

**Sousie Songs**

I walked quickly to the band room and set up my stand, music, and instrument for a song we had been working on for the up-coming Youth Parade. It was a fun kind of circus-y march call Barnum Woods. We were going to work on it inside until we had it near perfect and then start marching and playing it. It was exciting because this was going to be my first marching performance to participate in. Of course we had the football songs like Land of a Thousand Dances and Malaguena, but they weren't all that hard so we spent more time on Barnum Woods.

I took out my silver euphonium and, not for the first time, took a moment to admire its beauty. The clean, shiny silver, and its four pearl-like capped valves. I loved its sound and versitility and just could not imagine chosing to play anything over it. If I lost all else, I would still have him, always. I smiled and put my mouthpiece in place on my instrument. I placed my instrument case back on the shelf and took my seat.

My band director walked up on to the podium and signaled for us to push our stands down an listened.

"I have some more info for you all regarding the parade, and you aren't going to like it. They are moving the day a few days ahead of schedule because of the predicted cold front coming in. Apparently they don't want all the cheerleaders from the other schools freezing in their skirts. So we are going to have to start marching with this song today if we want to be ready on time. Any questions?"

For a few seconds there was silence and then hands shot up in the air.

"Are we going to practice in our uniforms?"

"Why can't they just let the cheerleaders freeze?"

"What about the sousaphones that are still at the shops?"

"Can I use my lyre?"

And several other questions got mixed up in all of that, not all of them concerning the discussion.

"That's enough questions, now, QUIET!" Mr. Geraldo sighed as the banded hushed to a silence.

"Tubas, the sousies got back yesterday." A little victory dance came from Ana, Alex, and Alex, our tuba players( there are two Alexs' so at times we refer to the first one as Gonzales and the second one as Kirby, or Aguilar), "We are not using the uniforms today because number one I don't want you to get them dirty and number two we are running late already. Okay, now everyone out to the football field in a single file line grouped with your section so that we can put you in your lines. Tubas, don't bother with the sousies today because we need to get started and we aren't going to be playing today, anyway, just getting you guys used to marching."

With that, he stepped down off the podium and lead us down to the field behind the band hall(conviently located!).

Vincent, the other euphonium in my section(kind of a lacky at times but not usually, beautiful sound with the high notes) came up to me with his euphonium and we both got in line between the trombones and the tubas.

"The tubas lucked out. They can put their instruments away and just march empty-handed, but WE have to carry our instruments. Why?" He was doing that "oh no you changed my daily schedule so I don't like life at this very second" thing. It was a little annoying at times, but I was too focused on learning to march to care.

"Do they love to torture us? I mean did they have to do this today?" he asked me. We had gotten to the field by now, so I just turned to him and replied with a distant smile,

"_Dolondrones, _Vincent,_ dolondrones(see note at the bottom for definition)._" Before he had time to react to that, we were placed in position on the field and the learning commenced.

We made our way back to the band hall to put away our instruments and the weenies came out in some people (It is not what some you are thinking, I swear : ). Moans of pain and cries of hurt from muscles that some of us never knew we had emitted from unsuspecting people. I was okay, as were some other people but there were people who seemed to find "rolling" your feet very painful.

I polished off the fingerprints on my instrument and put everything away just in time for the bell to ring. I stuck my hand in the pocket of my sweater and felt my mouthpiece there. I forgot that I had placed it there so that it wouldn't fall off on the field. I had lunch next, so I made my way back into the instrument storage room.

I got about halfway there when I heard two people talking. I stopped when I realized that it was Deven and Danny in there, and way into conversation. _I guess Deven comes in at lunch_, I figured. They hadn't noticed me yet, so curiosity won over instinct and I slipped next to a shelf outside of the door. Deven was talking at the moment.

"Dude, what was that all about in science, yesterday?"

"What?"

"You hitting on Kat. I thought you said that you liked Ariel."

"I do. Who said that I was hitting on Kaylee?" His voice was trying to sound innocent.

"No one had to say it. It was obvious," There was a hint of aggression in his voice as he said this.

It was getting interesting real fast.

"I don't like Kat! I swear it on my mother's grave!"

Deven responded, his voice dead serious."Your mother isn't dead, Danny. Can't you try and be serious? You know that I like her so why are doing crap like that?"

My breathing stopped when I heard those last few sentences, trying to comprehend them. _Deven? _I never even guessed! I don't know which struck me harder, than Danny was in love with my best friend, or that Deven was in love with me. It was a little awkward.

My thoughts were then interupted by Danny's response.

"Look, I didn't mean to make you mad. I was hyper and she was sane at the moment, and new to the school, so it seemed like a good idea at the time to tell her the history of the band."

"What about the--"he changed his voice to an imitation of Danny's (not bad if I may add my opinion)--" 'I don't know what I would do without band either' thing?"

" It was harmless. Look, your my best friend. I promise I won't do anything like that with her again, okay? Do that make you happy, Loverboy?"

I decided that I had heard more than I could take without the band room collapsing, and walked into the room.

I stared into their surprised faces from the doorway and tried my best to act as innocent as I could, as though I had just got there and hadn't heard a thing. Apparently they had thought that no one was close enough to hear any of their conversation.

Finally the akward silence was broken.

"Aren't you going to lunch today? Everyone has already left," Deven said to me, with care in his voice.

"I forgot to put my mouthpiece in my instrument case after band today," I tried not to meet his eyes, lest he see that I knew the truth. Who knows what went on behind those green eyes. "I didn't mean to interupt you guys. You can go ahead and continue, I was just about to go."

"Oh no, thats okay, we were just about to head off to lunch, too," Danny said with a glance at Deven. Deven nodded and headed out of the room with Danny in pursuit.

"See you later Kat."

With that, they left me alone, in the room, with nothing the numerous instruments and my thoughts. I let the cover fade and allowed myself a few thoughts. What do you do with that kind of information? Did Ariel have any idea? I mean, she was my best friend, I didn't even know if I should tell her. I guess I'll just leave this one up to time and fate.

When I had collected my bearings, I noticed Ariel's oboe on one of the shelves. A thought sparked into my head as I remember what she did to me yesterday. however, I let it fade. It was not the time or place for it and I was in no state of mind for devious plotting. I was just too tired, and not just physically. _Another day, Ariel. Another day_.

"Say, what took you so long?" Jackie asked me as soon as I reached the lunch room.

"I forgot something in the band hall," I sat down and pulled out my lunch. "Where is Ariel?"

"She said that she had to get something from her locker that she wanted to show you. Is something wrong? You look a like your hiding a dirty little secret," As she said this with a slight grin. "Got something on your mind? If it has anything to do with the Mavs losing again, I already know and don't need it rubbed in my face." Jackie was a major Mavericks fan. Nobody really knows why.

"I didn't even know they had lost again. Listen, though. What if I were to tell you that I found something, well, _wierd_, out. And it was a something that I wasn't sure I should have found out," I was a little nervous about trying to tell her. I wasn't quite sure how to voice that I went eavesdropping on two of our friends and didn't even think twice about it. I was beginning to twiddle my thumbs in impatience. I couldn't take it any more. I had to tell someone I trusted. Oh what to do, what to do! I hated these kind of decisions. If only there were something to make this easier...

"Dude, what are you talking about? Did you hear some bad gossip or something? You spaced out on me for a bit," she sounded truly concerned. The heck with it. I'm just going to tell her. I know I can trust her, so, here it goes.

With a deep breath, I told her it all. From the mouthpiece to the oboe on the shelf.

"Damn!" was the first thing out of her mouth. "Do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"You know, double- dating, hands - in- hands, practicing together, walking to band together, on band trips side-by-side, I could on forever on the lovey dovey stuff you four could do! And then there is after those late night 'practices'--"

"It's not like we just got married!" I shouted to get her attention. The lunchroom grew quieter as everyone turned around to see what the yelling was all about. In a quieter voice, "You have to keep this a secret, I wasn't even supposed to find out, and the last thing I want flying around the school is a rumor that I hurt or betrayed either Deven or Danny, especially because Ariel is involved in this." I looked into her face and she nodded to show she would keep it a secret.

"You know you can trust me. I won't blab. Not even to my penguin pal," (penguins were another one of her obsessions. I can't criticize, and won't, 'cuz we all have wierd obsessions like such).

"Thank you so much, Jackie, you are the best friend anyone could have right now," I felt better having got that off my chest.

Jackie put on her cool look," Yeah, I know I'm good." She smiled and we started kidding around with each other and talking like we usually did.

A few minutes later, Ariel came back and Deven and Danny showed up. Surprisingly, It wasn't awkward at all, and we all just had fun at let the past go.

Or did we all?(smile from Jackie)nudge, nudge, wink, wink

So how did you all like it? Sorry if its a crappy chapter, I've had to write a little at a time, so I apologize if it doesn't flow right.

Now, valve oil daquiris to all who review!!!; ) lol, just kidding.

- - - Notice: If you wish to see to awesome power of the combined forces of Squiddie03 and Kikyokat666 in a Harry Potter fanfic, it is coming soon!!

_Dolondrones _is Spanish for "unanswered questions" or "riddles" (something for you to ask questions about) kind of like saying "the world will never know"


	4. Chapter 4: The Unexpected Forms its Word...

Thank you all for reviewing, you have no idea how much it means to know that people put up with my messed up daily schedule to read my story!

To The Pirate Illusionist: It sucks about the crusty baritone, but thank you for all the compliments. I'll try to update faster.

To Amethyst Eyed Bass Clarinet Player: Thank you for the compliments and you gotta tell me how that went!

To Squiddie03: Your welcome, thank you, and yes I am online today: ) Thanks for the review.

To Red Hawk K'sani: Thanks for the compliment and don't worry, there is a whole lot more band drama to come!

Once again, thank you all for the reviewing and commenting.

Oh yeah, squiddie03, Iknow that the little Cat's and A/E's are wishful thinking, but I can't put that in quite yet, but soon I will put something like that soon! And then I can put little A's and D's: )j/k...not really.: )

**Disclaimer: I don not own band or any names of people, music, objects, ect., featured in this story. Names have been changed for privacy.**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Unexpected**

**Forms its Words**

It was the day of the youth parade and the band room was giddy with excitement. We had been working on our songs and marching for a few weeks and had it down pact. We still had to wait until after school to get ready for the parade, but we found it hard to stay calm. We were running through the songs one last time before the parade, and as usual, the practice before the performance, wasn't as good as our band directors hoped it would be. But that was a sign of a good performance there, so we were set!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were in the band hall putting on our marching uniforms and getting our instruments ready to load the buses. When we were ready, we sat down for the pep talk from Mr. Geraldo.

He basically said that we should have fun with it and relax, focus on the music not the crowds, and so on. The stuff that any band director would tell his band before a performance to keep their spirits up. He also talked to us about in case if someone throughs a "cracker" at us to try and scare us into messing up. Rival crowds, bands, and other people were brought into conversation briefly before we were called to the buses by Mrs. Gonzales.

We loaded the bus and were told we would get there in about thirty minutes because of the traffic. We were allowed to sit next to our friends on the condition that we would not get up, speak to loudly, and that our instruments were secured. Ariel and I sat together with Jackie in the seat next to us, and Deven and Danny in front.

"I can't wait! I hope my mom made it there, she didn't know quite where the place was," Jackie said as soon as we sat down.

Danny responded,"Yeah I know, the place is pretty far." He was turned around the edge of the seat, in the aisle. Deven head was poking out from above the seat just enough so that we could see him, but he was still in his seat.

"Anyone know if any other bands in our district are marching, besides Memorial" Ariel asked. Memorial was our rival school. They were always bound to show up wherever we went.

"I think Darwin is going. I'm not sure, but I think that Tyler is going, too." Deven answered her. "In speaking of other schools, I've got something to tell you all, or more of, something Danny has asked me to tell you." His face was a little aprehensive. I'm guessing that he wasn't too pleased with what he had to tell us.

"It's okay Deven you don't have to tell them now, right before we have to perform. I'd like it better if we waited until we got back to the band hall."

"But, Danny, when we get back we will probably forget in all the commotion. Besides, if you chicken out now, you will never get it out before it is too late."

Us three girls were silently watching their conversation, waiting for the opprotune moment.

"But then I don't have to deal with the stress. Don't you care about my well- being?"

Danny was getting to the emotion thing. I guess that opprotune moment is now.

"Danny, just tell us now or you will be messing with OUR well- being because we will mess up, and it will all be because YOU had to taunt us with information that we have to wait to find out!" I really wanted to know what he did not want to tell us. It was driving me insane, and judging by the looks on Ariel's and Jackie's faces, they wanted to know, too.

We stared at him to try and suade him into telling us the information we wanted to know.

"Fine. I'll get it over with," he sighed and turned away for a while. We looked at him expectantly.

"I'm going to be transfering to Skyline at the end of the month."

We stared at him in disbelief. He was joking. He had to be. Only Deven seemed to have already prepared himself for this kind of information. Of course, he had been the first one to know.

Jackie finally exclaimed,"But that is in three days!"

" I know, but that was as long as I was able to get before my transfer went through and my name would start showing up on rosters there."

He looked at Ariel and placed his hand on hers. "I'm sorry."

Okay, what was that? She never mentioned that they were going out! But I didn't seemed to feel any jealousy or anything, so I guess whatever I had felt for him before was just a passing fancy. Oh, no. This was going to break her heart. And his, for that matter.

She placed his hand above his and swallowed slowly"It's okay. I'll be fine. I just want us to have one last night together, if that's okay with you all" she said glancing at us. I leaned over and gave her a hug.

"It will be okay, Ariel," I said in support.

She shook her head.

"Let's just do our best tonight and forget about this until later when we have time to focus on it. Right now it will just get in our way of concentration."

Jackie exhaled."Words of wisdom if I ever heard some. Let's get ready for the parade, because we are already here." The buses had pulled into the parking lot over by our number in the parade.

"Okay everybody, when you get off, don't bump into anybody and make sure to go row by row" Our band directors instructed us.

I was off after Ariel. (She was carrying a clarinet because oboes can't march, so she wasn't going to be playing)

"Let's get this over with, now."

"Just relax, and try to have fun."

The parade went well and we had fun. We got a ribbon for our performance. We had all forgotten about the bad news and had gotten caught up in the exhileration of the crowds. Our mascot had showed up at the last minute, along with the cheerleaders( Who in their right mind would invite our mutant cheerleaders? Naturally they weren't mutant, but our cheerleaders were wierder than most.) They came behind us and did their routine whenever we played the fight song, but just smiled and walked throughout any of the other songs.

We were all a buzz while getting back on the buses for the trip back home. By this time, it was dark outside. We five didn't talk too much to each other, save for Jackie asking Ariel if she was going to be all right. She just nodded and stared out the window. Nothing else was said.

We pulled into the band hall and filed out. There were parents already waiting in the parking lot. I rushed inside and put away my instrument. Afterwards, I changed out of my uniform and hung it up the uniform storage room. I then finally went to Ariel's side, my responsibilties fulfilled, and saw that the others had done the same.

"Hey," was all I had time to say before she burst into tears on Danny's shoulder.

"Did you have to wait until the peak of our relationship to do this?"

"I am sorry Ariel, I didn't want to do this to you. I wanted to tell you some time earlier today, but I couldn't bear the guilt of knowing I made you cry."

"A lot of damn good that did!"

I whispered over at Deven and Jackie,"C'mon. Let's give them some space." We walked away over to another side of the band hall outside. We didn't want to be intruding, but also didn't want anyone else doing so either, so kept an eye on the corner to make sure no one went over there.

Jackie broke the silence. "I think we should make sure that these next few days are the best for those two."

Deven looked around the corner, "Hey, I wonder what they are doing right now. The noise stopped."

I turned him around away from there," Deven! Leave them be, they are working it out their way, whatever it may be."

Jackie looked at me," At least we know that _they_ are making the most of their time."

"Yes, we can be assured of that."

Right then, I heard a car honking and looked to see that my mom was waiting for me. I went home and hit my pillow as soon as I got to my room.

**So how did you all like it? I know it's short for the time it took me to write it, but my life just took an interesting, and time- consuming, turn.**

**Now all you have to do is click on that little button and make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning of the End for ...

Thank you, those of you who reviewed, I am really motivated when you take the time to comment, so, thank you all for making this story possible!

To Elaine Kaelar, thank you for the compliments, and I promise she is going to get her guy! I, too, am a hopeless romantic, and there is going to be some deep romance in this story soon( not just for her). This is really a transitory chapter, but the next will hopefully carry what you crave. Thanks again for taking the time to read and review for my story: )

To Squiddie03, I hope you liked the you and Danny arrangement, and I am sorry if it might have been a little out of character for you to cry right there, but remember who your name is covering for. Yes, when it got quiet, it is what you were thinking(wink, wink). Thanks for the review, and its okay to sound like Ciara every once in a while, just all the time would be a little scary. Thanks, girlfriend, for reviewing: )

**Chapter 5:**

**The Beginning**

**of the End**

**for Danny**

These last three days had to be the best for Danny's departure. We concluded that we should probably find something special to do that we wouldn't usually do under other circimstances. Right now(before school), our quintent, minus, Danny was brainstorming on stuff we might all do together.

"Why don't we all go to the movies?" Jackie asked. It was a good idea. We considered it for a while, but Deven spoke against it.

"But we done that before all ready. It should be something special, that we haven't done yet, like letting all the animals out of the zoo, or something."

"Hey, that would be fun," I said, "but I don't think that he would want his last memories with us being in the back of a fuzz car."

We pondered for a moment, until Ariel broke the silence.

"The dance! There is a dance tomorrow we could buy tickets to!" She seemed really excited about this, so we all were happy with that.

"Yeah!" I said. We hadn't even considered going to a dance in the past, so it would fit our template, and it was tomorrow, so it was almost destiny.

"So its settled, then. Hey, I have never seen Danny dance before. Or any of you either!" Jackie said. She stared at us, individually then said," We are going to be dancing, right? I mean, at a dance, you dance, so we are dancing." We all looked at each other, not wanting to answer falsely for anyone.

"Yeah," I said slowly," we'll dance." Mind you, I had never been to a dance in my life before this moment, so had never danced in front of or around other people. I did not know what to expect, but I figured if Jackie was such a party girl, how bad could it be?

"I'm telling you right now," Deven said," I don't dance too well, and I can only dance to some songs." I guess he didn't like dancing too much.

"Deven, why don't you like dancing?" Ariel asked him. "Did somebody traumatize you on a dance floor or something?"

Deven glared at her."You would try and act innocent to bring that up, wouldn't you?" Oooooh, past experiences. I have to find this one out someday, especially because this is Ariel traumatizing innocent people.

"Who me? I would never do such a thing!" Ariel exclaimed. We couldn't help ourselves; we rolled our eyes.

"How can you say that without being struck by lightning?" Jackie inquired.

"Because I'm cool like that, that's how!" Ariel said proudly. Okay, now we were just goofing off. I laughed, and looked over at the clock. It was coming to around the time that Danny usually showed up. As if on cue, he walked in through the school gates over to where we were standing outside the band hall.

"Hey everyone. Did you all decide on what we were doing before my life sentence was carried out?" he asked when he reached us.

"Yes, we did, Dan," Ariel said giving him a hug. "We decided that we should go to the dance tomorrow, because we really never had reason to go to one before, but now we do."

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you dance, Ariel?" he asked.

"Well, that depends," she said with a smile,"what kind of dancing do you mean?"

"The kind I dance, if you remember," he said, getting closer to her. "or do I need to refresh your memory?"

"Let's get a good CD going and we can try."

"Geez, get a room you two," Deven said, rolling his eyes at their play. "There are children out here!"

"We didn't say anything nasty!"Ariel protested."Not yet, anyway."

"My point exactly."

"It is not a crime to love your boyfriend."

"No, but do we honestly need to watch?"

"You all just happened to be here."

"Stop fighting you two!" I interjected, to no avail. Why were they fighting again?

"All I said was to get a room, not to break up!"

"You know what," Ariel said,"I'm just going to have to show you that I don't care as to whether or not you see us 'cutesy-ing' in front of you." with that she turned to Danny and started like she was going to make out with him.

Then the bell rang.

"Saved," I said relieved. "Hopefully you will forget about this by science," I muttered.

With that we each made our ways to our first period classes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Science rolled around and they had forgotten all about what had happened in the morning(they are like goldfish sometimes) and were vividly discussing our plans to meet.

"I think we should all meet at the band hall at five then when everyone is here, we can all head to the cafeteria together," Jackie said, always the sensible one of the five of us.

"I've got a private lesson after school tomorrow, so I'm just going to stay in the band hall 'til five," I said. I didn't see the point in going home afterwards, if I was just going to come back twenty minutes later. Besides, I could use the time to practice. "Anybody going to stay with me?"

"Sorry, I would but I've got chess club," Jackie said.

"Me, too," answered Deven.

"My mom is expecting me," Danny said.

"And my Danny is expecting me," said the ever so playful Ariel. She was crazy about him. It was kind of sweet.

"Okay, then. I'll just get more practice done then," I said sarcastically.

"So, we will all meet at the band hall then, and go to the dance, and party!" Jackie said, excited. I couldn't wait for my first school dance. I just hoped I could make it the best for Danny's departure.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

It was the next day, and I rushed into the band hall, now used to the routine. I set up my instrument and got out the warm- ups and the songs we were going to be playing at our fall concert. I had everything set out and ready (including the chairs and stands for my section) before the bell rang and Vincent walked in with his instrument.

"You seem particularly chipper today," he said when he saw that my face was lit and seemingly untouchable. He then realized why. " That's right, today is Danny's last day here isn't it?"

"Yep, and we are going to make it last," I said with a little sigh at the reminder of what this day meant.

"I'm gonna miss him," Vincent said with a look of true sympathy. He glanced over at Danny sitting a row and four chairs over in the trumpet section. "Lot's of memories there."

"Do you know where he is moving to?" Gabriel asked, from the other side of Vincent.

"I think it was Skyline," Tifany said, another trombonist.

"Yep," I verified, "Today is the last day he is here."

Right then, Mr. Geraldo walked in and went to the podium before us. He conducted our warm- ups then made an annoucment to the class regarding Danny's departure.

"Today, a very talented trumpet player is going to leave us to join the Skyline Marching Hornets. That trumpet player is Danny, who is sitting right there, if you could please stand up," he said motioning to Danny," so that we may wish you farewell." Danny stood up with his trumpet in his right hand. "Danny, the band, Mrs. Gonzales, and I just want to wish you the best of luck for your future as a musician, and just want to remind you that you are always welcome to visit us at any time; the band hall is open until six everyday, and until four on Saturdays. If anyone else wants to add something POSITIVE you are allowed to do so now."

"WE ARE GOING TO MISS YOU DANNY!" Someone shouted from the saxaphone area. After that bold move, others started to wish their farewells, each in their own way, within the rules.

Mr. Geraldo waved us to silence and said that we have to continue with practice, so we did so, having gotten that out of our systems. Everything went well, in fact, I think that that was the best we had ever played those songs so far. It all almost seemed second nature to us, but the reason behind it was completely unique to that day.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**Another short chappie, I know, but the best is yet to come! In fact, for all you romantics out there( I know I'm one) the next chapter is going to be the start of my main romantic band tale. As for Walter, he is has been asleep for a while, but is going to make a re-entry to be remembered for, soon. If I tell you any more, I'll ruin it, so all that's left is for you to drop a review in!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Trombone That Fell From H...

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed, and to those of you who read and didn't bother to review( and anybody who wishes to do so in the future)- I WILL SEND MY HUMAN EATING, MUTATED CHEERLEADER FRIENDS AFTER YOU TO MEET YOU IN A DARK ALLEY: ) thank you to all who reviewed:**

**To Amethyst eyed Bass Clarinet Player- Don't worry about it, its cool if your internet was down, what matters is that you got a chance to review anyway! There is alot of romance in this chapter, so I hope it is to your liking. There is even more romance to come. I'm happy that you have been reading it for so long, thanks for the support.**

**To Julia- I'm glad you like it so far! Its nice to know that there is another girl in texas who plays tuba other than my sister! It's going to get better from here, so please keep reading. I like your email address, by the way. : )**

**To Squiddie- Yes, it is going to be everything it was and more! Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy yours( nudge, nudge, wink, wink).**

**Well, here is chapter six, thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6:**

**The Trombone **

**That Fell **

**From Heaven**

Today was Friday, Danny's last day here, and the day of the Fall Dance. We had already dispersed to our after-school activities, not to see each other again until to the time we had planned to meet. I went to the band hall to warm- up and set up for my private lesson. The band hall was vacant, save for a few band members putting their instruments together to head over to the practice rooms, and others grabbing their instruments to take home. I dropped my backpack off beside the door, grabbed my instrument off the shelf, took my music off the rack, and made my way to an empty practice room.

I peeked through the windows of all the practice rooms one by one, to find an empty one. I recognized almost everyone as I went: two frenchies, a flute player, a couple of trumpet players, a percussionist on a snare, and my private lesson's instructor and Anna were in the room towards the end. I got to the second- to- the- last room and looked in to see someone I didn't recognize. He was a trombone player, appeared to be a year older than me, and had a powerful and strong tone. There, I listened for a while in admiration, until, I realized that I was standing with my jaw dropped. Embarassed, I went to the last practice room, which was empty, at the end of the hall.

I warmed up, did a few scales, then ran through my performance pieces. While doing this, I stopped occasionally to listen to the other people practicing. The trombonist stood out the most with his beautiful resonating tone. His sound was bright and characterized to the piece of music. You could tell he was having fun with the music. There was the sound of Anna on her tuba, and one of the trumpets working on a complicated rhythm, but the were just sounds in the background of a beautiful image. It was like a rhapsody of talent and character rolled into one harmony. So, ... pretty...

I snapped back to reality, enough to work on a few measures in my region music that had been bugging me. I didn't want to overwork my embrochure on the high notes in my solo, so after I was content with my accomplishments on the piece, I put my instrument down and my music back in my folder. I hummed some of my music( to get the tune as a second nature), and decided to see if Ms. Gonzales needed any help with anything. I put my instrument back in its case and placed my music next to it, ready for when my teacher called me.

Before I could even reach the door, Ms. Gonzales stepped in.

"Kaylee, are you busy?"

"No, I just warmed up for my lesson."

"Do you think you could help Andre out with something? I'm really busy and Mr. Geraldo isn't here."

"Sure. I'll help in any way I can."

"Thanks. He is right next door. He plays trombone."

I picked up my instrument and music and moved over the next practice room, where Ms. Gonzales had indicated. When I entered the room, I saw the trombone player I had been listening to earlier. Suddenly, I didn't feel quite as confident about this.

"Andre, this is Kaylee, she'll help you with anything you have trouble with. If you need me, I'll be in the office." With that, she closed the door to the room and left me with him.

He had black hair, brown eyes, milk chocolate colored skin, and was about four inches taller than me. He had an intelligent look in his eyes, and an aura that seemed to say, 'Hi, I won't bite, but I'll let you come at your own pace. I won't push you.' He seemed like a nice person.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey."

"So, what are you having trouble with?"

"I'm not sure. When I play it it sounds a little funny, but I can't place a finger on what it is. Here, I'll play it for you."

He was so calm and cool about having someone younger than him help him with his playing. I mean, sure, it is only one year difference, but you don't see many guys that don't feel tinged about it.

He played through the piece of music he was having trouble with, with few stumbles. I almost melted at the sound of that tone, it was so beautiful. I could not begin to count how many musicians would kill to have a natural tone like that (I was one of them). As he played, I read along the piece of music to make sure of correct rhythms and positions, and listened attentively to see exactly where the problem area was.

He put his instrument at rest when he reached the end of the piece, and looked at me to see what I thought about it. I could see what he meant about something in it sounding a little funny; I had heard it as I was following along.

"So, what do you think?" he said.

"Hmmm..." I said, trying to place my finger on the spot. I found it. _He is going to hit himself when he sees what it is._

"Play measure ten through fourteen a couple of times and I think you will see what it is."

He looked at me a little funny, but did not protest, and just did what I told him to do. His brought his instrument up and started playing it through. Man, that sound was kryptonite!

He stopped when he saw what it was, and smiled.

"I can't believe it," he said, looking a little embarrassed about it,"I was just a little out of tune!" I couldn't help but laugh. he started laughing, too.

"Thanks for helping me out," he said to me.

"Your welcome. Was there any other piece of music you needed help with?" I wanted to help some more, if I could.

"Naw, thanks, though. " He started to put away his things and gather his music together. "That was the only one that I was having trouble with," he was still smiling at me,"I cannot believe I missed that."

"Hey, it happens to all of us," I said sympathetically, and smiled. Conversationally, I said the following, "So, what are you going to do after you put your instrument away?"

"Don't know. I'll think of something. What are you going to be doing?"

" I've got a lesson then I'm going to meet some of my friends and go to the dance later on. Are you going?" I kind of hoped that he was going. It was fun being around him, even though I only just met him, I laughed so easily.

"Yep, I'm going to head over there a little later on with someone."

"A date?"

"No, not a girl," he said shaking his head," just a friend." I was a little relieved at that. Some of the girls around here got a little nasty about other people being with their boyfriends. Personally, I think that they are just insecure, but I still didn't want them after me. Messing with their boyfriends was most commonly know as Suicide.

The door opened, and my private lesson instructor, Mr. Andrews, poked his head in. I guess Anna was through with her lesson.

"Ready, Kaylee?"

"Yep."

"I've got a new exercise for you that I'm going to go get so, I'll meet you in the practice room next door, okay?"

"Okay," I answered. He pulled his head out of the doorway and closed the door. I could hear his footsteps fade off in the direction of the office.

I turned to Andre, "I've gotta go," I said," It was nice meeting you."

"You, too."

I was about to head out the door, when I turned to him one last time, "See you later, Andre."

"See you Kaylee."

I grabbed my instrument and music, and went in the next room for my lesson.

"Okay, here it is," Mr. Andrews said, walking back in." This should help you get a little more comfortable with playing those really high notes." I heard and understood every word he said. I even played the new music correctly, but my mind was elsewhere.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, Ariel!" I shouted over to her and waved her over in my direction. Danny was right behind her. Big surprise there.

"Anybody know where Jackie and Deven are?" I asked them when the got to where I was.

"Right here."

"What?" Startled, I turned to see both of them right behind me. "How'd you? Whatever, let's just go."

"Right behind you."

"Please. Don't be."

"Why not?"

"Cuz, I said so." We all walked together towards the cafeteria.

We heard the dance long before we saw it. By the time we got to the door, we could feel the bass on the music. As we walked in, two student council members asked for our tickets and put a red stamp on each of our hands. "So that they could keep track of who paid," is what they said. Sure. You know, you can transfer those stamps if they are fresh, or moistened.

"Hey you guys,um, Danny and I are going to go dance for a bit, okay?" Ariel said.

I spread out my hands. "It's your night, spend it as you wish."

"We'll be right over there if you need us, then!" she motioned over to the huge crowd of people on the dance floor, all moving to the beat of the music. They both went off, hand in hand, wanting nothing more than to have a good time. It was enough to make you smile, at just how much they enjoyed each other.

"It's sad, you know," Jackie said to me," to know that this is probably going to be the last time they are going to get to spend time with each other."

I sighed,"I know. I don't what she is going to do when he leaves," I watched them blend in with the crowd of dancers,"I don't even want to imagine the kind of grief this is going to put her through."

There was a small silence.

"C'mon, we can't ruin it by being gloomy. Let's go have some fun!" Jackie grabbed Deven,"Let's go dance, I love this song!" The beginning of that familiar song could be heard blaring from the speakers. 'Gasolina!' was the only word I could understand of the fast lyrics, but the tune was incredibly catchy. Jackie pulled Deven onto the dancefloor, leaving me alone.

I felt a little out of place. What were you supposed to do if you didn't have a dance partner at a dance? I had to keep myself occupied, so I found a place for my backpack at one of the tables that skirted the walls of the cafeteria; there were chaperones, and other people that I trusted, there to watch it. Now what?

I decided to go find Jackie and Deven and go hang out with them. They weren't a couple, so it wouldn't be intruding. It was dificult getting through the crowd, because everyone was so close together. When I had gotten to the heart of the dancefloor, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see who it was, and found Andre behind me.

"Hello, again." I said (_this is an understatement, being that a scream was barely audible over the music,but writing that we were screaming each time we spoke, may give the image a the feel of a headache. It's no fun like that, anyway_). He seemed to be alone. Didn't he say he was with someone? "Where's your friend?"

"He's with his girlfriend," he said, pointing behind him. I looked and saw a couple dancing together. Either that, or they were siamese twins. Anyway, I turned back to Andre when he spoke next, "So, did your friends show? You looked like you were looking for somebody."

"Yeah they came, they just are off dancing somewhere. They just kinda left me here to go dance with-" how exactly could I phrase this?"- each other," I said finally.

"So, they just left you to do whatever?"he asked. I nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah." I reconsidered how that probably sounded. "They need their time together. I mean, one of them is leaving for good, and I don't want to be in the way of their last romantic night together, you know?"

Confessions in the middle of a pounding dance floor. A little odd, but somehow, perfectly normal. The music was getting to me, as the song changed and I suddenly have the insatiable urge to move with the music.

I looked up at Andre, who was also getting lost in the beat.

"Wanna dance?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**across**ssssssstt**the**eeefff**floor**rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Ariel and Danny had been dancing pretty energetically up until this point, not pausing for anything, not even to catch their breath. 'That 'gasolina' song was the perfect warm -up,' Ariel thought to herself,' and really catchy'. She smiled at Danny as sweat rolled down his temple. She just wanted to dance forever.

The song changed to a slow song; after nonstop fast songs, a slow song was ideal. She came closer to Danny and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his arms at her waist. They let themselves be enveloped in the song.

"I love you," Danny whispered in her ear. Those words were like a sweet summery wind at the heart of autumn. They warmed the cold that the winter was to bring. No, she didn't want to think about the cold winter frost. It was just too much right now. She wished that there were only two seasons, but parents, jobs, and schools had added two more. It was just unfair.

"I love you, too, Danny," she whispered back. She was almost choked with the words, the words that were going to make this even more difficult. But what could she say? The words were true, and the first of a thousand things she wished to say to him. So many things to express her passion. She loved this man so much. It was a passion that was going to kill her.

They leaned into each other, buried in the feeling of the moment. The song continued on, everlasting, the moment to never leave. At first, her lips brushed his, then a mere second later, their lips were in full contact, burning with the concentrated affection of the night and every day of their love for each other, all focused into one moment. All time seemed to stop so that their contact may never be broken. Nobody else existed, and nothing stirred in the distance. Ariel smiled in her mind as she truly realized that no matter the distance, they were never to be broken apart.

ooo**off**fffffffiii**in**nnnnaa**a**accc**corner**rrrrroo**of**ffftt**the**eeed**dancefloor**rr...

Jackie and Deven had been having alot of fun dancing, but slow songs just weren't their style, being friends, not a couple. They decided to go look for me, because they had lost me when the rushed off to dance. 'Nice of you to remember me,' and 'Did you have fun, you know, just the two of you, no bothersome third party?' would be the kind of things I would be saying a few weeks later when we look back on this moment, but until then, the situation was, that they were done dancing (for the meantime), and were looking for me.

"Where'd Kaylee go?" Deven asked. They had made their way back to the spot they had left me, assuming I hadn't moved.

"I thought we had left her right here," Jackie said, a little puzzled. Deven's brow furrowed as he thought about where I could have gone. He didn't think that I had planned on meeting anyone else here, that being the kind of thing I would have told them. Being in any sort of trouble was unlikely, and he didn't think the band hall was open(that was the usual place that I went when I had nothing on hand to do).

"Maybe she went dancing," Jackie reasoned.

"I don't think she would just go off and dance with some random guy," Deven replied. The song changed again, after having played two slow songs. This song was an upbeat song to really make you swerve.

"Well, I'm sure she will turn up, soon," Jackie looked back over at the dancefloor. "C'mon-" she stopped. Something had caught her eye in the crowd of moving bodies. She was ultimately surprised by what she saw. No,she thought to herself, that can't be her. But it was.

"What is it?" Deven hadn't seen what Jackie was gawking at, at the moment. She jerked his face in the direction of her gaze, to show him exactly what was the thing that had made her cut her sentence short. He searched the crowd for a bit before resting his gaze on something that totally blew him away. 'How...?'was what he had planned to say, but he was at a loss for words.

bbb**back**kkkkttt**to**ooottt**the**eeehh**heart**tttoo**of**fftt**the**eedd**dancefloor**rrr...

Andre and I had been dancing, joking, and having a great time together. As it turns out, he was a great dancer, too. I don't think that I was dancing too well, but with him, I just didn't care. It was that really saucy song that made you get up and dance in ways you never thought you could, and it was working its magic on me. Around the middle of the song, his hands ended up on my waist and my arms around his neck and shoulders. We were dancing in beat with the music and not planning on stopping any time soon.

Closer and closer we got to each other, until our bodies were touching. We were having a great time, together. I could see over his shoulder and saw nothing but people in every direction. People dancing, moving, talking, and laughing. Some people I recognized, while others were unfamiliar. They were all each in their own worlds with their friends or partners, oblivious to anything outside of their personal bubble. Somebody seemed to be missing, but I didn't mind it, I just wanted to return to my little bubble, which consisted of two people. Me and Andre.

"Andre, let go of that girl, and come on," an voice with unauthorized entry said. It was Andre's friend, from before, with his girlfriend right behind him. They were going somewhere and wanted to take Andre with them. we stopped dancing for a moment and I turned around to see them, and to let them talk. Andre shook his head, no, never removing his hands or pulling away for a moment. His friend made a face, and left with the girlfriend trailing behind him. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said to Andre. Was he really having that much fun with me?

"Don't mention it," he said and we went back to our little reality. I know that the moment had alot to do with it, but I think I was falling in love with him. Crazy. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we continued dancing.

oo**one**eeemm**more**eeet**time**eeee...

"There you guys are!" Danny said as he and Ariel spotted Jackie and Deven on the outskirts of the crowd. There was no answer from them. They had recovered from the little shock, but were attentively watching like soap opera fans lost in the drama. Occasionally they would say things like, 'She could do that?', 'They are allowed to go that far with the dance moves?', and 'She could do that?' I found it rather amusing when they told me about it later, but at the moment I was their centervision. Well, _we_ were their centervision.

"What are they looking at?" Ariel asked. Danny followed their gaze and pointed us out to her. She stared for a while, then began to laugh.

"Is she doing what I think she is doing?" Danny asked.

"She hooked up with someone!" Ariel said enthusiastically.

"Does she even know him?" Jackie asked.

"She will once this is over," Danny muttered.

They stood in silence for a while, watching, observing, waiting for the right time to go over there and start the questioning. Who was he? Did she just meet him here? Is this how she gets when she is lonely? or in Danny's case, If every girl got lonely like that...

As if reading his mind, Ariel leaned over and said, "Don't get any ideas Danny- boy."

"I wasn't. I was just contemplating the possibility of us going back and dancing again any time soon."

"Of course we-"

"Look he's leaving!" Jackie interrrupted Ariel in mid-sentence.

"What?" she said, "What happened, I wasn't watching."

"I don't know," Jackie said, shrugging her shoulders, "He just looked like he saw something, said something to her, and left."

"Why would he do that?" said Danny. "They were doing so well... "

"Let's go talk to her," Deven said in a voice that was barely audible. He had been silent through all of this, and hadn't said a word up until this point. They glanced at him, nodded, and all headed toward the spot where I stood.

Me...

I looked up to see them rushing towards me, running into people on the way. Had they been watching me, or do they just have oprotunistic timing? _Stay here, I'll be right back, _was what Andre had said to me before he left. I don't know what he had seen, but it seemed to be important to him, so I didn't question his motives.

"Hey guys. Did you get bored dancing or something?" I inquired at their eager faces. What was up with them? They were acting like rabid termites that had just seen a piece of fresh wood. Not that termites could get rabies, but whatever works.

"So who's the mystery guy you didn't tell us about?" Ariel said with a wink. She was enjoying putting me on the spotlight for love life inquiries.

"I have never seen you dance before," Danny said with a slight smile.

"We didn't know you have planned on bringing a date, or I would have brought one, too..." Jackie trailed off in out-loud thought to herself.

"Look guys, I just met him today. It wasn't planned." I said in self- defense.

"Didn't seem like you just met him," Danny said.

"Who cares when she met him? She was dancing her heart out with someone she likes to be around and was having a totally rule- free blast, okay?" Ariel was giddy with the excitement.

They asked me other questions, too, but I was spaced out. I was in my own little world, the world where the music never ended, nobody ever left, and the moments never escaped...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, this, I think, is my longest chapter yet. I hope you all are enjoying it and that I haven't lost you in boredom with my last five chapters.: )It is going to get better from here, I promise. If you have any tips or story ideas, just tell me in an email, review, or whatever, and I'll do my best to try and make it happen. Next comes the little click that will make all my dreams come true! Thanks for reading: )


End file.
